The Lost Heiress
by Madame Baggio
Summary: Susan Pevensie didn't think her life could get better: she had a job she loved, great friends, and Merlin had finally done something about them. Funny how a kidnapping can change everything. Time to get to work again. Sequel to "The Castles We Build" - Part 3 of "The Gentle Lady" Series.
1. The Heirloom

**Notes:** **Well, this took longer than I thought it was going to... So sorry, fellas!**

 **Thank you so much for the kind comments and the kudos for the ending of "The Castles We Build".**

 **This is the final part on the "Gentle Lady" series. I thank all of you, who've been with me since the beginning, for all the support and love.**

 **I hope you still like this one!**

* * *

 **The Heirloom**

 _New York, 1951_

"So… London?"

Susan arched a brow at Jack Thompson. All the women that worked around them could fall for his arrogant prick routine, but she was not one of those girls. Most of the time she was in Jack's presence she just wanted to bash his head in. Twice she even got the chance.

"I'm sure you're aware that I'm from there." Susan said dryly.

"The accent makes it pretty obvious, sweetheart." He drawled.

"Don't make me hit you during Peggy's wedding, Thompson." She warned.

Jack's eyes went to the couple, that were talking to other guests and laughing. "They look annoyingly content."

"Aren't you so romantic, Thompson?" Susan huffed. "Who are jealous of? Peggy or Daniel?"

Jack scoffed. "I'm not interested in your aunt, despite what everybody seems to think." He replied dryly. "Besides, you are the fairest of the family." His eyes took her.

"You are ridiculous and rude." Susan said flatly. "If you excuse me…"

She left him by the table and went to her aunt. Peggy smiled when her niece came closer and hugged her. "I am so glad you waited for the wedding before going back to London." She confessed.

"I could never leave you in this moment." Susan squeezed her aunt tighter. "London can wait another day."

"Was Jack bothering you?" Daniel asked, coming to stand beside his new wife.

"Nothing I can't handle." Susan assured them.

Daniel stood and talked with them for another couple of minutes, before moving on, to talk to some of his relatives.

"I'm taking this earring with me." Susan teased, indicating the pink pearls with her head.

"You wish." Peggy teased right back. "I'll give it to you when you get married."

"That'll be a cold day in hell." Susan rolled her eyes.

"Careful with your words, darling. You wouldn't want them to come back and bite you in your behind." Peggy said wisely.

"Peggy, I don't think there's one man out there for me." She said honestly. "I think I lost my chance."

"I'm sure he is out there, waiting for you to find him. Be a bit more patient, darling."


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes:** **One more. Just to close.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"We are having a baby!"

Susan stopped playing with the pink pearl earring on her ear as soon as Caradoc made the announcement. They had been in one of their monthly meetings, where they gossiped way more than solved problems.

Eggsy opened his mouth, then closed it immediately after.

"This is great news, Caradoc! Congratulations to both of you!" Roxy jumped from her chair to hug both men.

"Congratulations." Harry shook hands with them, a proud smile on his face, like his kids were all grown up now. "Boy, girl? When will we meet this child?"

"It's a girl and she's four." Bors was the one to explain. "It'll be a while before she can really come home."

"It is good because it will give us time to prepare the whole house." Caradoc said animatedly, then he shared a look with his husband. "And there's something else."

Merlin traded a look with Harry, both a bit concerned.

"We decided that we don't wish to raise a child with both of us in extremely risky jobs." Caradoc informed carefully, like he was worried about the result. "So… I'm thinking of retiring from active duty."

"Oh no!" Harry said immediately. "I refuse to make another selection."

"Harry!" Susan hit him with a folder.

"Sorry." He cleared his throat. "You're right, of course. So, retire from active duty… Does this mean you will remain in the agency?"

"Yes, of course." Caradoc replied. "I just want something more local, a desk job or something of the type."

Susan opened her mouth, because she had a suggestion, but then she snapped it shut. She had no right to say something like that, especially before talking to Arthur and Merlin.

"We will figure something out." Harry promised. "Until then you can keep doing missions? Just until we solve this whole thing."

"I can, Harry. Thank you."

"Don't mention it. I'm very happy for both of you."

Everybody congratulated the couple again. Alicia, who had been watching Roxy and waiting to talk to her, saw the other woman sneak out and went after her.

"Roxy."

Roxy stopped walking and turned to Alicia with a huge smile. The same huge, sunny, forced and nervous smile she had been giving the newest agent since their… "Incident", three months ago.

Yes, it had been this long and Alicia hadn't managed to talk to Roxy yet, because the girl was so fucking slippery! It was like she had a sixth sense and could sense Alicia and escape the scene.

However, Alicia was not giving up. They needed to talk and this was becoming ridiculous.

"Alicia!" Roxy said cheerily, looking around her like she was searching for an escape route. "I really need to…"

"I just have one question, then you can go back to avoiding me." Alicia cut Roxy politely, but firmly.

Roxy blushed prettily, but eventually nodded.

"Did I…" Alicia took a deep breath. "Did I force myself on you? Did I take advantage?"

"What?" Roxy was shocked.

"You were in a bit of a fragile moment and I was…"

"No!" Roxy walked immediately to Alicia and grabbed her hand. "This has nothing to do with that. You didn't force me to do anything. You actually gave me plenty of time and opportunity to say no." She assured the other woman. "You didn't take advantage. I was a bit upset, but… I don't think it had anything to do with that."

"I am sorry…"

"Alicia, it's okay." Roxy spoke gently. "I was a bit shocked, because I was pretty sure you were interested in Eggsy…"

"I thought you guys were dating." Alicia admitted.

"Ew." Roxy scrunched her nose. "That would be like kissing my annoying little brother."

Alicia chuckled. "Eggsy isn't my type." She spoke softly.

"Yeah, I see that now." Roxy cleared her throat. "Look, I know this is going to sound awfully cliché, but it's not you."

Alicia arched a brow. "It's you?"

"I'm a mess." Roxy insisted. "I've always been a mess in this. We work together and that's what scares the shit out of me, because I always mess things up. I don't want to be the one that did something stupid in my work place."

"I'm pretty sure Merlin and Susan did that before they started dating, but okay."

"Okay?" Roxy asked unsure.

"Of course. You need space, what happened was very…" Alicia seemed to be looking for words. "Hot, but I didn't know you all that well then. You're a very nice person and all, but… I'm not trying to date you or anything. I just wanted…"

Roxy started getting very red. "Of course. I didn't mean to imply you wanted to date me. I…"

"So, we're good?" Alicia asked with a grin.

"Sure. We're good. Actually we're great. Super-duper, as a matter of fact." Oh dear Lord, she needed to shut up right now. "I gotta go. Bye!"

Alicia watched Roxy go with an amused grin. Game on.

XxX

"Chelsea."

Chelsea sighed in relief before turning to her friend. "Anabelle."

The women hugged each other. It was hard nowadays to keep in touch with the girls from school because they all lead busy lives, but they had a promise: once a St. Trinian's, always a St. Trinian's. Chelsea trusted those girls with her life, because they never let her down. If she needed help they would always be there for her.

"My boss was informed of our plan and we have a green light." Anabelle informed. "He even promised to keep his weird brother and his boyfriend on a leash for 24 hours."

"According to mom it'll be all that it takes." Chelsea sighed. "Thank you so much for this, Anabelle. I hope Holmes was not too angry."

"No. He knows that it's in his best interest to keep us maniacs on his side." Anabelle shrugged. "Are you sure this is what you want to do? We can fix this ourselves."

"Normally I would agree, because we can do mostly anything when we're together. But this time… The people that took my mom are international, they are powerful and a big organization. We'll need more manpower."

"Is your father really the answer?" Anabelle asked worried.

"I guess we will find out."

XxX

"In vain I have struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you." Merlin sighed. "Why are you torturing me like this?" He asked taking his eyes off the book in his hands to look at Susan.

"Because I love your voice when you read to me." She grinned, before prodding him with her toes. "Come on. Just a bit more."

Merlin made a show of rolling his eyes, but went back to reading the book for her. They were sitting in the old couch that was on Merlin's office. Susan had her back against one of the arm's rest, while her legs were stretched, her feet set comfortably on his lap.

Susan loved watching Merlin reading. She had made a joke about it a couple of weeks ago, but he took it seriously –like he took everything she said. So now there he was, sitting and reading "Pride and Prejudice" to her, in his amazing voice, his right hand –the one not holding the book –was on her foot, massaging it.

The man was a danger to her health.

"I don't understand how women love Mr. Darcy so much." He declared once he was done with the chapter. "The man is a sod."

"He is." Susan conceded. "But he also has some redeeming qualities. He's a good friend, protects the people that matter to him and he never gave up on Elizabeth, to the point of helping her family without expecting nothing in return, not even her gratitude."

"He's still a sod." Merlin grumbled.

"There are –of course –other examples of charming heroes. We can choose one for our next book." She teased, prodding him again with her toe.

"One thing at the time, Susan." He chuckled. "Right now I have to get back to work." He informed.

Susan let him get up. She observed him walking around and chewed her bottom lip. "Can I give a suggestion?" She asked carefully.

"About?" He asked distractedly.

"About Caradoc."

"What about him?"

"What if he started working with you?" She offered hesitantly.

That finally made him stop and look at her. "What do you mean?"

"I didn't want to say that in front of Arthur and Caradoc, because I thought you might want to think about it first." She explained quickly. "But what if Caradoc worked with you in the training of new recruits, tech and control of missions? You'd have more time off and he wouldn't need to go too far from home." When he said nothing she pressed on. "Caradoc could take the days shift, because of their little girl. Times when she is at school he would be here and you would be the rest of it. I'm pretty sure you would still work a whole lot, because you're a workaholic, but at least there would be someone to help you."

She stopped talking, because Merlin wasn't answering and she was a bit worried about it.

"I'm sorry." She said suddenly. "I shouldn't have assumed…"

"No." Merlin shook his head. "It is actually a good idea. It's way less risky for him, more stable and if something happens he can leave fast, because I wouldn't object to it…" He seemed really thoughtful. "This could work."

Susan gave a relieved sigh. "I was worried you'd think I was meddling."

"Of course not. You're giving a valid suggestion as it's your right as a member of this agency." Merlin said as if obvious.

"Yes, but I have a personal interest in you having more free time." She remembered him.

Apparently only then this thought had crossed Merlin's head. His face was quite funny in the moment.

He cleared his throat. "There's always that too."

Susan laughed. "Aren't you a charmer?" She teased him putting on her shoes and getting up.

"I'll leave you to work and think about it." She spoke, coming to him and throwing her arms around his neck, while he wrapped his around her waist. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll see you then." He dropped a peck to her lips.

"And…" This time it was Susan who cleared her throat, even as she felt the blush appearing on her face. "If Caradoc starts working here a bit more, you could… You know, spend a night at my house."

Merlin froze and for a second his arms tightened their hold on her. "This is…"

"Something else for you to think about." Susan hurried, feeling ridiculous. "See you tomorrow." She left before Merlin could even finish processing what she said.

"Dear Lord, I'm pathetic." Susan grumbled to herself.

* * *

 **Notes: Roxy is hopeless! lol**

 **Great, Merlin. Read "Pride and Prejudice" for Susan. It's not like you can ruin my life more...**

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **Let me know your feelings!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes: Hello, everyone!**

 **Thank you so much for the kudos!**

 **Chelsea is coming out ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Merlin looked once again to the information displayed on his tablet. He was considering seriously not telling Harry about it, but he wasn't an idiot. He knew that Harry his own eyes and ears opened at the slightest chance someone knew something about…

Merlin took a deep breath. He was Harry's friend, so he should be the one to tell him that. He was getting way too old for this kind of drama.

He knocked on the door and waited for Harry's invitation to go in.

"Hello, Merlin." Harry spoke distracted. "Can I help you?"

"Harry, something happened." He reported.

More than anything else, the use of his real name, not his title, caught Harry by surprise. "What?"

Merlin took a deep breath before speaking. "The crown jewels were stolen. The mode in which they were stolen is very familiar too you."

Harry got up immediately, eyes round. "Kathryn?" His voice was full of eagerness and once again Merlin questioned why he was telling Harry that.

But he had already started, might as well finish it. "It appears so."

"She hasn't been seen in 7 years." Harry spoke more to himself.

"Not that you are counting or anything." Merlin muttered.

Harry threw him a look. "Are you sure it's her?"

"Same style, same calling card. If it's not her it's a hell of a copycat and we better check that too." He replied checking the information he had. Never mind he knew it by heart. "Do you want me to send Eggsy or Roxy?" It was a useless question, but he felt the need to ask.

"No. I'm more familiar with her style. I should go." Harry tried –and failed –to sound reasonable.

"Harry..."

"I know what I'm doing, Merlin." He said firmly.

"I'm glad you think so." Merlin didn't even try to hide his lack of faith in his friend's good sense.

"You don't believe me?" Harry was outraged.

"No," Was the simple answer.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Merlin narrowed his eyes.

"I'll let you know that I have perfect control of the situation." Harry spoke primly.

"Of course." Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Fuck you, Merlin." Harry said, but it was without venom. He knew as well as Merlin did that if Kathryn was back he was in trouble.

XxX

Kathryn sipped her tea regally. She had –after all – been raised to be a lady. Well, at least she could pretend very well to be one. St. Trinian was good this way.

Her room was very comfortable and the food was delicious, they had been treating her like a guest of honor.

Kathryn could be a lot of things, but stupid wasn't one of them. She had refused to work for them as long as she could. She had been planning on leaving the country when they caught her. It was water under the bridge now and she would not waste time and energy fighting them.

Most of all she would not risk Chelsea's safety. They didn't know about her daughter, but she would not give them the chance to try and use her as leverage for Kathryn to do the job they wanted.

So yes, she was enjoying their hospitality and being very cooperative. In a choice between the whole world and her daughter there was no choice at all.

Someone knocked on her door before coming in. "We have everything you need, Miss Durant." Pierce, the tosser, told her. As per usual he had a scowl in his face.

"Right." She replied calmly sipping her tea.

He frowned. "I take that now we can finally move along with our plans. Or is it going to take another three months for you to move?"

Kathryn didn't even hide her smirk. Pierce didn't trust her –with reason –and was the boss right hand, which made her believe he was more than a bit jealous of all the attention she got since coming here.

"I don't do things by half, Pierce." She replied politely. "I like careful planning so things go smoothly. If your crew followed the same rule you wouldn't have made a mess out of this robbery. Twice."

Pierce narrowed his eyes. "If you betray us…'

"Yes, torture, death, whatever." She rolled her eyes. "I've heard it all before." She turned her intense blue eyes on his direction. "If you have nothing new to say, you may go." She made a dismissive gesture that she knew would drive him crazy.

Pierce scoffed and left the room, closing and locking the door behind himself.

Kathryn took a deep breath. She hoped that Chelsea had left the country as soon as possible. She hoped her daughter wouldn't do anything stupid to try to get her back.

No, her Chelsea was smarter than that.

XxX

Harry took a deep breath while he drove out of London. He was intimately acquainted with Kathryn's work, he had followed it for many years. She hardly stole things that garnered too much attention from the media, her style tended to the discreet.

Every time she was in some kind of trouble or needed to find him she would steal something flashy. She was very proud of the fact she had stolen the Crown Jewels twice –three times now- ; once she even stole the Venus de Milo from the Louvre –that had been a hell of a mess.

But he hadn't seen her in years. And yes, he had been counting, because Kathryn had been… Different.

Well, that was an understatement. Sophia had been different, Kathryn had been something else entirely. She had been the kind of problem that you should know better, but you want to get into anyway. (And wasn't that an unfortunate choice of words?)

Kathryn was the kind of girl that worried mothers warned their beloved sons against. The kind that would never settle, would never stick around. The one that would drive you to drink and buy expensive jewelry and make you forget your pride.

Harry knew all of that since the first time he saw her, almost 30 years ago, trying to steal a painting that was worth a small fortune. He dove into her head first anyway, because Kathryn had that devil-may-care way about her and he was like a moth to a flame anywhere she was concerned.

So through those first crazy years they came face to face a couple of times. It was mostly by accident, because petty thievery wasn't the main concern of the Kingsman, but sometimes she would be trying to steal something a bit more significant and he would have to chase her.

During those first years she was absolutely crazy, careless, diving head first in any kind of trouble. Harry would chase her, sometimes she would get away, sometimes he would get her. It was an intense game of cat and mouse and eventually it led to where most people would assume.

Just once, one forgotten night, many years ago. She disappeared for years after that, before coming back, this time keeping a distance from him. She was still playful, but she became a bit more focused, a lot more careful.

Of course, she got into trouble still, because she had always been a magnet for it, but not like before. Then one day she just… Disappeared again. But she had come to say goodbye, Harry just couldn't remember what she had said that night, could not remember the words, the feeling, even if he could picture her perfectly.

And now she was back, stealing the Crown Jewels, which meant she was in Gravesend. That was the place where he found her the other times, waiting for him, like they had a date or something.

Harry just drove, until he saw the old abandoned brewery, the place he knew he would find her. The back door was open and there was light coming from the inside.

"I guess you called." He spoke, his voice unaffected, even if his heart was almost bursting in his chest. Kathryn always made him feel like a teenager. "Are you in trouble again, Kathryn?"

"I have to admit: I didn't expect you to really come. Guess her faith in you was justified."

Harry stopped dead when he saw the young woman. This wasn't Kathryn. His hand tightened around his umbrella, but he waited. "Who are you?"

The young woman –Harry was still trying to decide if she was a teenager or just past that –cocked her hip to the said. She had a crazy mass of blond curls, was wearing leather pants and showing a whole lot of attitude.

"Chelsea." She replied easily. "Kathryn's daughter. And I need your help."

Harry had kind of got stuck on a very specific detail… "Kathryn's daughter?" He repeated shocked.

She _could not_ be Kathryn's daughter! Kathryn _did not_ have a daughter!

The girl –Chelsea –rolled her eyes and snickered. "Well, yours too if you wanna get technical about it."

Harry felt like all the breath just went out of his body. There was this whistle sound on his ear and he was sure he must have heard it wrong. "Excuse me?" He interrupted, because apparently she had been talking while he was freaking the fuck out. "Did you just..."

"Yes, dad dearest." She rolled his eyes, like he was an idiot for asking. "You heard right. But that doesn't matter. The point is..."

"Doesn't matter?" He exploded. This girl couldn't possibly be serious! "How the hell do you reckon this doesn't matter?" He demanded.

She took large steps, coming closer to him. "It doesn't matter because my mother is missing!" She yelled to him. With this much distance he could see the color of her eyes, they were the exact same hazel brown as his. "Someone took her. If that wasn't the case, if I wasn't desperate I wouldn't even be here." Her face was red and she was so damn angry. "So I'm not here to reconnect with daddy or cry on your shoulder. It's time you compensate me for all those nights you didn't have to be there, all those boys you didn't have to threaten and that pony I've never asked for. I want my mother back and you have to help me."

Harry thought he might be having a heart attack, perhaps a stroke. There was something very weird going on here. Maybe it was Merlin's idea of a bad joke, maybe he was dreaming or something. There was no way he could be the father of a girl of…

Holy fuck, how old was she?

"Are you listening to me?" She demanded coming closer.

Dear Lord, this was a disaster. He needed to think, he needed…

"Hey!" She shouted.

Harry might have panicked a bit. Merlin wouldn't believe it. Gareth would laugh at his face. Dear Lord, Susan might just slap him, but he had panicked! So he set his clock for "tranquilizer" and shot a dart at her.

Chelsea's hand went to her neck at the same time her eyes became round with shock. "Motherf…" She fell to the ground.

"Oh fuck." Harry sighed.

* * *

 **Notes: Well... Harry is not getting a "Dad of the Year" award any time soon...**

 **What did you think? Let me know your feelings.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes: Hello, guys! Happy 2018 to you all.**

 **I hope this year treats you all like the Kings and Queens that you are ;)**

 **Harry is such a disaster! hahahahaha Thank you for the comments and kudos, guys.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Her head was killing her. Chelsea felt like she had just come out of a three day rave. (And she did know that feeling perfectly well)

"You drugged her?"

"I panicked!"

"She's your daughter!"

"Supposedly!"

"Well, you drugged your supposed daughter then!"

For fuck's sake, this people had no respect for girls with hangovers. Chelsea tried to open her eyes, but her eyelids weighed a ton, she tried to raise her hand, but it was also abnormally heavy.

"She's going to be okay, Susan." This wasn't Harry's voice.

"That's not the point, Merlin." It was the same woman as before. "You're more mature than that, Harry."

Yes, hit the arsehole for her, lady.

"I panicked!" Harry sounded like a kid caught red handed. "I started doing the math… She really might be my daughter."

"We will solve this in a second." The other male voice said. "I'll make the DNA test."

"Why do you have a DNA kit so at hand?" Another female voice.

"Not for this." The reply was dry. "We use to confirm targets."

They kept bickering between them, so Chelsea tried opening her eyes once again. This time it worked better, but the light near blinded her, so she closed them again. This was a pain in the arse.

"I think she's waking up." Female 2 spoke worriedly.

"She doesn't look like you." A third guy offered.

"She looks like Kathryn." Harry sighed. "But… She might have my eyes."

"She always said that." Chelsea offered drowsily.

"Chelsea, are you okay?" She felt a soft hand on her forehead. It was the first woman again.

"My head hurts and my mouth is dry." She replied, but she knew her voice was slurred.

"Grab her water." The woman ordered someone, while she helped Chelsea to sit.

Chelsea opened her eyes again and blinked a couple of times, before they finally adjusted to the light and her vision came back to normal.

There was this really fancy lady kneeling in front of her, looking worried; Harry was a bit behind, with a bald guy at his side, further back there was a guy and finally a girl coming with a glass of water.

The lady in front of her accepted the glass and offered to her. "Do you need help?"

Chelsea nodded and proceeded to drink slowly, while the woman held the glass for her.

"I'm Susan." The woman spoke as soon as she finished drinking. "I'm so sorry for Harry's poor manners."

"Doesn't matter." She grumbled. "This was a mistake."

She tried to get up, but Susan held her. "Wait. Harry said something about your mother needing help."

"She does, but I don't want his help anymore." Chelsea glared at the man in question.

Harry had the grace to look embarrassed. The bald guy rolled his eyes before coming closer. "Can I make the test?"

"Knock yourself out." Chelsea rolled her eyes.

Baldy extended his hand and Chelsea gave him her. The instrument on his hand looked like a pen and he used one of the tips to prick her finger.

"It'll be only a minute." He told her.

"This is Merlin." Susan offered. "His manners normally are better than this. Those are Lancelot and Galahad." She indicated the two others.

"Yeah, I'll be Guinevere then." Chelsea snorted.

"Sorry, that's me." Susan offered. "You can always be Morgana."

"No, thanks. I just wanna leave."

"Chelsea, I know that Harry was an arsehole to you…"

"Excuse me…"

"But if you came to him you must really need his help." Susan ignored the man. "Why don't you tell us what happened?"

Chelsea crossed her arms and refused to speak. Merlin cleared his throat, looking extremely uncomfortable. "She's Harry's daughter."

Harry seemed even more shocked this time around. Everybody else also seemed very shocked, except for this Susan person, who looked mildly surprised.

"Holy fucking fuck!" Galahad spoke.

"Language." Susan called.

"Well, this is really awkward." Lancelot spoke looking from Harry to Chelsea. "I'm not sure of what I should say."

"Let's all go with nothing for now." Merlin suggested.

"I gotta say… If her mom is half as hot as she is… Good going, Harry." Galahad spoke.

Everybody threw him dirty glares, Harry's being the dirtiest one.

"Just saying." He said impishly, raising his hands in surrender.

Susan rolled her eyes. "What happened to your mother?" She asked Chelsea.

Chelsea crossed her arms and refused to answer.

"Chelsea, we will help you." Susan spoke seriously. "And you must be desperate if you stole the Crown Jewels just to get Harry's attention. If you're here you need help."

"I could just ask my friends." The young woman said rebelliously.

"Who would that be?" Merlin arched a brow.

"Guess." She challenged.

"Fuck's sake." Harry exclaimed suddenly. "You're a St. Trinian. Dear Lord, Kathryn put you in that school."

"Yeah and it was fucking great." She snapped at him. "My friends from there are loyal to the end."

"Well, that's scary." Lancelot shuddered.

"I didn't know St. Trinian's was still around." Susan commented. "They were survivors, that's for sure."

"Still are." Merlin spoke. "And they're also trouble."

"And proud." Chelsea informed.

"This gets better by the minute." Galahad spoke, clearly amused by the whole thing. "Harry had a kid in St. Trinian's. Please tell me you were a chav."

"Of course I wasn't, Justin Bieber." Chelsea rolled her eyes. "Posh totty, logically."

"Justin Bieber?" Galahad sputtered.

Harry had become a bit catatonic with this new piece of information.

"Did you really sleep with someone from the royal family?" Lancelot asked curious.

"Duh." Was the answer.

"Wait, by your age…" Merlin seemed to be thinking about something. "You studied with Kelly Jones."

"She was head-girl when I studied there." Chelsea asked shocked. "How the fuck do you know Kelly?"

"Well, that's just great." Merlin sighed. "Let's not get your friends involved."

"Why?" Susan's tone was like steel.

Merlin cleared his throat. "Gareth has some history with her."

Susan was throwing him a look and Galahad and Lancelot were trying not to laugh. "I'm serious." Merlin said at last.

Chelsea looked from one to the other and rolled her eyes once again. "I'm leaving." She declared.

"No, you aren't." Susan said firmly. "Stop being a brat. Galahad, Lancelot, you keep an eye on her here. Tomorrow we go to the store and see what exactly we're doing about this. In the meantime, Harry can search for his balls and Merlin and I have a date. Does that sound good to everybody?"

They all seemed scared enough to agree with the lady without complaining, so Chelsea didn't see what she could possibly do.

"Okay. Whatever." She mumbled.

"Lovely." Susan spoke pleasantly. "Let's all get moving. It was lovely meeting you, Chelsea. See you tomorrow."

These people had serious problems.

XxX

Alicia rolled around in her bed and grabbed wildly for the ringing phone. It took her a couple of tries before she managed to get it and answer.

"What the fuck?" She mumbled onto it when she caught it.

" _Good night to you too, little star."_ Eggsy smartass voice sounded from the other end.

"What the fuck do you want, Unwin?" She almost growled.

" _Como to Harry's! We're having a sleepover!"_

"Are you high, Eggsy?" She asked affronted. "You woke me up!"

" _I know, but Roxy and I need help!"_ Eggsy whined. _"Harry just found out he has a daughter and she's hot, but she's trouble. We're babysitting her."_

"Oh Lord, you're high." Alicia put her head against the pillows.

" _Come here, please!"_ He begged. _"It'll be more fun this way."_

She groaned and gave up. "You owe me, Unwin." She warned getting up.

" _That's the spirit, love!"_

XxX

Susan watched the alien with pointy ears doing some kind of mind trick to the other character. "Only you can make me watch this." She sighed.

"It's considered a classic, Susan." Merlin pointed out.

She sighed dramatically. "Well, I guess that being a classic doesn't make it good."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "We can watch something else."

They were once again on his office at the mansion. Susan had managed to convince him to get a couch that was more comfortable since they spent so much time there reading or watching movies together.

"No, you want to see this and so we shall." She decided. "You've watched all of those series based on Austen's work, so it's only fair." She tried to be nice about it, but the little devil inside of her wouldn't let. "But first I think I need a glass of water." She spoke quickly, her lips trembling with a smile as she got up.

"Oh no, you don't." Merlin chuckled and grabbed her, pulled and making Susan fall directly on his lap.

She put her arms around his neck. "Well, hello there, sir." She grinned at him.

"My lady." He probably looked like an idiot grinning at her like the sun rose because of her.

She tightened her arms around his neck and he got the message, coming closer to drop a kiss to her lips.

"Kiss me properly." She grumbled against his lips.

Merlin chuckled. "Your wish is my command."

He sank his fingers into her hair and pulled her closer again, kissing her like he meant it. Susan moaned into his mouth and Merlin squeezed her tighter against himself, but this position was awful, she must be terribly uncomfortable.

He wasn't sure if it was more his doing or hers or if they had amazingly synchronized minds, because suddenly she turned in his lap, straddling him.

Merlin groaned deep in his throat and laid his hands on the small of her back, pulling Susan to him until their chests were pressed together.

"Merlin." Susan sighed against his lips. He needed a minute, they needed a minute.

Merlin took Susan's face between his hands, gave her another long kiss, before separating himself minimally from her. "Maybe we should…" He cleared his throat, dropping his hands to her waist.

"Yes." She took a deep breath and looked at him.

Merlin had a serious problem with the look Susan had every time he kissed her. He adored the way she looked with her cheeks flushed, her lips swollen and her eyes a bit unfocused. His hands tightened around her waist on their own as he took a deep breath.

Susan wasn't sure if she dove for him or if it was the other way around; it didn't matter all that much right now. Suddenly it was different from all the other times, it was more intense, so intimate.

Merlin's glasses were thrown aside with very little care and Susan's cardigan had the same fate. Then Susan's world was spinning and it took her a while to realize it was because Merlin was tumbling her on the couch.

Holy shit. Things had gotten heated pretty fast here. Well, not really considering how long they had been going out and flirting, but still…

This was something else altogether. The heat of his hands, the pressure of his body, the touch of his mouth on her skin… It was so intense.

She had been wearing a dress and it was no barrier at all, not when Merlin was between her legs, hands sliding up her thighs. Susan felt like she would melt in a pool of pure liquid heat.

Everything was going well. Susan was completely lost in the moment. It was perfect, because it was Merlin. Then suddenly it wasn't okay anymore.

Merlin slid the strap of her dress down her shoulder and kissed the curve of her breast and –out of freaking nowhere –Susan remembered Cillian.

The memory came unbidden and unwanted, but it was so potent she actually flinched. This was just like it had happened with Cillian.

Not exactly, because Merlin couldn't be more different from Cillian. Merlin was a good man; gentle, caring and –most importantly –not an arms dealer. But the scene was so like what had happened the last time Susan had been with Cillian that it scared her.

Merlin felt the exact moment she flinched and stopped everything he was doing, sitting back and giving her space. "Are you okay, Susan?" He asked worried.

She got up quickly. "I'm so sorry." She spoke hurriedly, grabbing her cardigan and holding it against her chest.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Merlin assured her, getting up. "I'm sorry if you felt like you had to…"

"No." She cut him. "That's not…" Susan closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"Susan." Merlin took her face between his hands. "Stop saying this. You don't have to be sorry."

She felt so childish right now! What the hell was wrong with her? She was an adult woman, for crying out loud! An adult woman that seduced men for a living!

"I… I'll go home." She said at last.

"Are you sure you're okay to go?" Merlin asked a bit concerned. "You can stay if you want and we can finish this episode."

Lord, no. She was so embarrassed, she needed to leave.

"I'm fine. I think I'll pass Spot's adventure." She teased weakly.

"Spock." He corrected, but she could see that it was his effort to make her feel more comfortable.

Susan almost said she was sorry again, but that would make something awkward even more awkward, so she just smiled and said goodbye.

As soon as she was sitting on the small wagon that would take her back to London, Susan grabbed her phone. "Roxy, I need ice cream."

* * *

 **Notes: Well, that was a whole lotta feelings.**

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **Let me know your feelings!**

 **xoxo**


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes:** **So... I've been gone for a while...**

 **I'm sorry about that, but life's been crazy and it's been hard to find time to write in peace...**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. It has a lot of fluff; girl's talk and Harry trying to be a good dad.**

 **Oh, and as someone asked me... St Trinian's is a great movie from 2007 based on a series a movies from the 50/60 and a comic (if I'm not mistaken). You should really watch it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"Did you find Chelsea?" Anabelle demanded.

"No." Polly rolled her eyes, because it was the third time in 15 minutes that Anabelle asked her that. "But she's with daddy dearest. He's not going to do anything to her."

"I'm not so sure." Anabelle replied dryly, throwing the chocolate wrapper on the trash bin. "He might freak out when he finds out. He's a super spy, if anyone knows how to get rid of a body, that must be him."

"Look, he wouldn't be stupid." Polly pointed out. "He must know she's a St. Trinian. He wouldn't dare do anything against her. Nobody is that stupid. Ask that asshole Moriarty."

"A couple of years living in America and now you say 'asshole'?" Anabelle teased, before popping another chocolate on her mouth.

"They do seem to think I came from Boston." Polly shrugged, even though Anabelle couldn't really see her.

"How's NSA going?" Anabelle asked.

"Boring." Polly grumbled. "All this paranoia can't be healthy."

"You're preaching to the choir." Anabelle rolled her eyes.

"Miss Fritton. Sorry if I'm interrupting, but can you be bothered to work?" Her boss called her.

Anabelle groaned. "The Queen has called." She informed Polly. "I'll be there in a second, Mr. Holmes." She called back.

"I'll keep looking." Polly promised her.

"Forget Chelsea. Look for Kathryn. She's the one that really needs help right now."

XxX

"Susan, you're overreacting." Roxy spoke gently.

"I know." Susan whined. "But I can't seem to stop, so you have to help me get over it."

Roxy chuckled and sat by Susan. She'd arrived at Harry's house looking completely lost. They both went to the bedroom to talk and left Alicia and Eggsy with Chelsea, who was ignoring them all and watching Pretty Little Liars. Roxy was starting to believe that she chose that just to annoy them.

"You know, life isn't divided between 'having sex' and 'having absolutely no sex'." She spoke softly, putting a hand on Susan's shoulder. "There are many things in between that, if you know what I mean."

Susan rolled her eyes. "I'm not that innocent." She informed. "I'm just not sure how to get there."

Roxy sighed. "I wish I could help you with some great advice right now, but honestly I've never been with a guy."

"Really?"

"Yes. Since I was very young I always knew I just liked girls." She shrugged. "I know the theory, because Cosmo and smut novels told me so, but I don't really know how much it really works. It can't be that hard." She frowned.

"Maybe I could ask Alicia." Susan said.

At the mention of the other girl Roxy sat straighter. "Why do you want to ask her?"

"She used to date boys too."

"Really?"

"Yes. I don't know why, since she clearly prefers girls."

"How do you know that?" Roxy asked shocked. She'd never guessed Alicia was into girls if it wasn't for what happened between them.

"I'm just a good at watching people." Susan said as if it was obvious. "She stopped dating them and only dates girls now, but at least she would know more than both of us."

"I don't think it takes a lot to know more than we do." Roxy pointed out.

"This is humiliating." Susan groaned.

XxX

Alicia watched the blondie –Hanna? –making out with the boy with the funny hair inside the tent and rolled her eyes. This show sucked. This Chelsea chick was cruel.

Eggsy looked like he wanted to cut his own throat, but had given up on complaining after some episodes. From what Roxy had told Alicia they had already watched five of those before Alicia even arrived. They were very close to the 20th now.

This was torture.

Alicia let her eyes go to Chelsea one more time. She was way too accepting of this bullshit and the agent was sure she heard the girl scoffing a couple of times during the show. Blondie was planning something, she was sure of that.

"Hey, Alicia." Roxy called from upstairs.

"What?"

"Can you come up for a second?"

"Hey!" Eggsy protested. "Why her? Why can't I go?"

"Because this is a girl's talk, Eggsy." Roxy replied and Alicia could almost hear her rolling her eyes.

"I can do girl talk!" Eggsy insisted. "I'm great at braiding hair and naked pillow fight."

It was Alicia's turn to roll her eyes. She got up and slapped the back of Eggsy's head. "I'll be there in a sec." She called back to Roxy, then looked at Eggsy. "Keep your eyes on Blonde and Dangerous, would you?"

Eggsy gave her a cocky smile. "Piece of cake."

"Don't leave this couch, your highness." Alicia warned Chelsea.

"Whatever." Was the reply.

It was good enough for Alicia, so she went upstairs, feeling particularly curious.

XxX

Three down, just one left, and it would be easy to take care of Justin Bieber.

Chelsea knew his type: street boy, rough around the edges, making all the birds faint every time he smiled.

She would get him out of the way in… Two minutes.

Game on.

XxX

"So… You're a 90 year-old virgin."

Susan groaned and hid her face between her hands. "Yes."

"Seriously?" Alicia arched a brow. "You've never got to third base? A bit of dry humping, perhaps? Never got your hands on…"

"Never." Susan cut quickly, before it could get worse.

"What the hell have you and Merlin been doing?" Alicia asked before she could stop herself. "That man is super hot and he looks like he'd love nothing more than to do you against a wall."

Susan rolled her eyes. "I'm quite aware of how Merlin looks at me, okay? But in my time… It was different." She sighed. "My mother and I never had 'The Talk', because mothers didn't talk about these things with their daughters. What some girls heard from their mothers was that it hurt the first time and there'd be a bit of blood. Other than that you were expected to let your husband take care of everything. When I dated, before the Kingsman, my boyfriend barely kissed me."

"But you seduce guys for the agency." Alicia commented confused.

"Yes, but I've never slept with a target. I just…" Susan took a deep breath. "I had a… There was this…"

"Let's not talk about that guy." Roxy cut when she realized Susan was stuck on Cillian. "It was a hot make out session and that's it."

Alicia seemed intrigued, but chose not to pursue the matter now. "This is gonna be fun…" She seemed to think for a minute. "You know the theory, right?"

"I do, but somethings can't be learned with theory." Susan pointed out.

"Oh, I know. I'm not saying this is the way to go, I was just wondering if I had to start from the basic."

"You don't." Susan spoke a bit dryly.

"Susan, there's only one thing to do: talk to Merlin." Alicia advised.

"What do you mean, talk to Merlin?" Susan asked confused. "You're not really suggesting that I sit and talk to him about sex!"

"Of course I am." Alicia rolled her eyes. "That's how we, modern people, go about sex: talking to each other."

"She does have a point, Susan." Roxy indicated. "Merlin doesn't have a crystal ball, contrary to popular belief. He can't guess and you're both adults. You really should talk this out."

"Not happening." Susan decided. "I'm dying a virgin."

Alicia and Roxy shared a look and a synchronized eye rolling.

"Don't be so dramatic, granny knickers." Alicia spoke. "You aren't that innocent and Merlin looks like he'd know what he's doing. You should start thinking seriously about getting that man naked."

Susan blushed, but her lips were fighting a smile. "Yeah, I probably should."

"Yes, you should!" Alicia celebrated. "Now, let's talk about blow jobs, because guys love those."

"ALICIA!"

XxX

"Hey, Bieber. I need to use the loo."

Eggsy rolled his eyes. "Only way you're getting up from this couch is if I come with."

"You gonna watch me pee?" Chelsea arched a brow.

"You're disgusting." Eggsy scrunched his nose.

"You say the sweetest things, Justin." She spoke getting up.

Eggsy jumped to his feet. "Oy, would you stop with that?"

"Whatever, whoever-you-are." She sassed. "Can I go?"

"I can see right through you." Eggsy declared.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Chelsea arched her brow again.

"You're looking for a way to scape, but you ain't gonna find it." Eggsy took a step in her direction. "You stay here."

"Hm… So fierce." Chelsea teased, taking one step closer. "It's kind of cute."

"Yeah, right." Eggsy rolled his eyes. "If you think you can seduce me into something stupid…"

"I'm pretty sure I can." She boasted, tapping her fingers against his sternum.

"No, you can't." Eggsy insisted.

"Are you sure?" Chelsea asked, very sweetly, her nose almost touching his, her hands sliding over his chest to land on his shoulder.

Eggsy cleared his throat. "A hundred percent sure." He affirmed, even if his voice was a bit shaky.

"What a pity." Chelsea sighed, before pressing a point in his shoulder that made the man crumble to the floor. "Kelly always had the best tricks." She muttered satisfied with herself.

Chelsea picked the bag by the door –Alicia's –and left the house. She found a mobile inside the bag and dialed a number. "Hey, fairy, are you home? I'm coming over." Then she threw the mobile in a trash can.

It was a lovely night out. She could walk.

XxX

"Okay, that's more than enough!" Susan laughed, pretending to cover her ears.

Alicia rolled her eyes, but it was good natured. "You seduce man for a living, Susan. Go seduce yours."

"Merlin is different." Susan spoke softly. "He's not a target. I can bat my eyelashes and smile coyly at any man for whatever reason. But he's not any man, he's… Merlin."

Roxy giggled. "You two will be married in a year. I can bet on that."

Susan blushed. "Shut up."

"You two will figure it out, don't worry." Alicia assured.

"What about you?" Susan asked. "Why did you use to date boys? Do you like both?"

"You're amazingly open minded for an old lady." Alicia arched a brow. "But no, I don't like both. It's a bit of a silly thing, actually."

"Well?" Susan pressed.

"I always thought girls were cuter than boys." Alicia explained. "When I was a teenager I finally got why. By then my father had died and we were having a hard time, my mom was working her arse off and so full of worries… I felt that telling her I was a lesbian would be the worst I could do. She was already worried about so many things, I didn't want to disappoint her, so I decided that I had to like boys."

"How did that go?" Roxy asked before she could stop herself.

"Terribly." Alicia admitted. "First I started dating my best friend. The sex sucked all the time, but I thought it was normal, because teenager boys don't know what the fuck they're doing. I broke up with him and decided to date an older boy. It was even worse."

Alicia sighed. "The day I broke up with him I went home and told my mom we weren't dating anymore. She asked me why, because he was so sweet, so cute... I started crying." She laughed embarrassed. "I told her the truth that day and she was so confused. She asked me why I was dating boys if I didn't like it. I told her why and she told me this was silly. She loved me despite of whom I loved."

"Oh, that's very sweet of her." Susan spoke, touched.

"Some of her friends wouldn't talk to me anymore, or let their daughters near me." Alicia huffed. "My mother stopped talking to them as well. She was amazing."

"And that's good parenting." Roxy observed. "My parents took way longer to accept everything. I was very lucky to have Percival on my corner. He was great."

The women shared a smile. Someone knocked on the door. "Hey, girls?"

"What's up, Eggsy?" Roxy asked.

"Hm… Well, you see…" He hesitated from the other side of the door. "I might have… It wasn't really my fault…"

"Eggsy." Susan's tone was full of warning.

"Harry's daughter ran." He spoke quickly.

"EGGSY!" The three yelled at the same time.

"Sorry!"

"I better call Harry." Susan sighed. "We have to find her."

XxX

"When did you manage to put a tracker on her?" Eggsy asked Merlin, a look of pure awe on his face.

"When I took her blood." The technician explained. "That needle is special, it has a very small tracking device in it. When the needle pierced her skin the device was implanted."

"Wait a second." Alicia put a hand up. "You have that kind of tech? Something that can go in someone's bloodstream and fucking track them?"

"Of course." Merlin spoke as if it was obvious. "How do you think we know where all of you are?"

Even Susan seemed shocked by that. "You mean we all have that thing?"

"It's completely harmless." Merlin assured her quickly.

"Oh whatever." Susan made a dismissive gesture. "Where is she?"

"She's in a store in Camden Town." Merlin informed them. "Eggsy, Roxy, you two can…"

"No." Susan cut him.

Everybody turned to her in shock. Susan never cut Merlin when he was giving instructions, much less like this.

"I beg your pardon?" Even Merlin was shocked.

"I said no." She repeated, the picture of serenity. "Eggsy and Roxy aren't going anywhere. Harry is."

All of them turned to look at the man, who had been sitting quietly until now. Now he looked alarmed. "Why me?"

"Because she is your daughter and it's time you face it, Harry." Susan snapped at him. "I know it must be a shock, but _she is_ your daughter and your responsibility. She's so scared about her mother that she came to you for help. I know you two won't get along by magic, but you must take the next step. You have to show her that you are there for her."

Everybody remained in silence while Harry stared Susan down. The woman didn't seem to be fazed at all by him.

"I don't know what to do." Harry spoke at last, a defeated sigh leaving his lips.

"There's no manual for this, Harry." Susan spoke a bit more gently, going to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. "This is unexpected and you must have a lot of questions that only Kathryn will be able to answer. You have the right to be shocked, confused and even angry at her right now. It's okay. But you have to find her to confront her and you can only do that…"

"If I talk to Chelsea and find Kathryn first." Harry completed for her. He ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath. "What do I say to her?"

"Be gentle, be supportive." Susan pressed. "You won't become her father in one hour, Harry. This bond is very precious and it takes time. Right now, be her hero, her savior. Be there for her."

Harry looked at Susan with a gentle smile on his face. He put his hand on top of hers on his shoulder. "Thank you, Susan."

"You are welcome. Now go get your daughter."

XxX

"Would you like some tea, precious?" Celia offered Chelsea a cup.

"Are those mushrooms?" Chelsea arched a brow.

"It's all very natural." The other girl assured her.

"I'm sure it is. But no, thanks. I'm just laying low for a bit." Chelsea sighed from her position on Celia's comfortable couch. There were so many pillows in it that Chelsea felt like she was sitting on marshmallows.

Celia sat on the closest armchair and sipped her tea daintily. Chelsea had come to her store on Camden Town as soon as she left the house.

Most of the girls that studied with them got works with the government, organized crime or guerrillas, while some chose to go to the private sector. Celia just opened a natural store, where she read cards and made a whole lot of weird teas. She also looked happier and more at peace than most of the others.

"You can't run from your father, Chelsea, I hope you know that." Celia spoke softly form her place.

Chelsea's eyes became saucers. "How do you even know that?"

"The spirits told me." Celia spoke as if it was obvious. Chelsea threw a glare in the other woman direction and she gave a sheepish grin. "Anabelle called me."

"She shouldn't be telling everyone that." Chelsea grumbled moodily.

"Oh, so now I'm everyone?" Celia arched a brow.

"Don't start." Chelsea pressed her fingertips against her temples. "I don't know what I expected when I went looking for him. I tried so hard not to have some little girl's dream about the perfect daddy, but in the end…" She sighed. "I tried not to expect too much and maybe I ended expecting…"

"Too little?" Celia offered.

"Yes." Chelsea gave a humorless laugh. "I mean, look at me! I'm the poster girl for daddy issues. I pictured him in my mind as some kind of absent monster that couldn't care less about me and then I met him and…"

"He couldn't care less about you?" Celia offered, but it was gentle.

"Yeah, exactly." She exhaled heavily.

"That's not true."

Chelsea jumped out of the couch when she heard Harry's voice. Celia barely raised her head. "Is that daddy?" She asked.

"That's Harry Hart." Chelsea said, her eyes fixed on him.

"Can we talk, please?" Harry asked. He cleared his throat when she didn't answer. "I know I may not deserve it, but I would like the chance to talk to you."

Chelsea opened her mouth to say 'fuck no', but Celia spoke first. "You can use the backroom."

The other woman sighed and turned to Harry. "Follow me." She grumbled.

They walked to the back of the store where a curtain of beads led to a small room. There was a low table with a crystal ball on top of it and huge pillows around.

Harry looked around like he couldn't believe what he saw. "Is your friend…"

"Making reading on crystal balls for money?" She completed. "Yes, she is and she isn't shy about it. Now, how can I help you?"

"Look, Chelsea, I'm sorry for being rude to you earlier. I'm not proud of myself." Harry started saying, his face serious. "The only thing I can say for myself was that I was shocked, and even that sounds like a weak excuse to me."

"You weren't expecting me." Chelsea shrugged. "I guess it can be excused."

"No, not really." Harry shook his head. "I always prided myself on being reasonable and knowing how to act on extreme situations. Today I had no idea how to act. I never expected to hear I had a daughter, much less one your age, but I sure as hell shouldn't have stunned you."

"You probably shouldn't. But then again I probably shouldn't have just sprung this on you."

"Listen, we can spend the whole night saying what we did wrong." Harry spoke. "But I'd rather take you back to my house so we can start looking for your mother. I know you don't trust me –or even like me –all that much right now. I don't even know who you are. But I want to bring Kathryn back and I want to help you. The rest we can figure out as we go. Sounds good?" He offered carefully.

"Yeah, sounds about right." She sighed.

"Come on. Let's go to my place."

* * *

 **N/A: Somethings to notice:**

 **-There are some other girls from St. Trinian running around this story, and Anabelle does work for Mycroft. I couldn't resist.**  
 **-On ST 2, Kelly uses the "Vulcan Death Grip", so I decided she taught the girls how to do it as well!**  
 **\- I never watched PLL, but I'm pretty sure Eggsy would not like it very much.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Let me know your feelings!**


	6. Chapter 5

**NOTES:** **People are finally communicating on this and we finally get a look at Kathryn!**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Eggsy wasn't very happy in the moment. Actually, the only thing that would make him somewhat satisfied would be punching Chelsea.

He was an equal opportunity kind of guy. He'd punch her if she was a guy, he had no problem punching her as a woman.

"Eggsy, stop pouting. It's unbecoming." Susan called from her place on the couch.

"Oh Justin, is that because I got the drop on you?" Chelsea cooed from across the room. "Don't be a sore loser."

"I didn't lose." Eggsy snapped before he could stop himself.

Chelsea snickered.

"That's enough, both of you." Harry called. "Now, Chelsea promised to behave and cooperate, so I expect the same of everybody here." He threw a pointed glare at Eggsy.

Eggsy pouted a bit more.

"Chelsea, can you please tell us what happened to your mother?" Susan asked gently.

"In the last years my mother's stopped stealing things for kicks." Chelsea started explaining. "She had slowed her rhythm since I was born, but five years ago she decided to quit it all together. Instead she started taking small jobs from people she trusted."

"What kind of jobs?" Roxy asked.

"Mostly stealing paintings and artifacts." The young woman said. "She has a degree on Art History and great taste. Then my uncle came and asked her to steal something a bit more relevant."

"Uncle?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes, uncle Bastian. He's trouble, but mom adores the arsehole." Chelsea rolled her eyes. "He asked her to steal some computer codes three years ago, then something from the MI-6 two years ago…"

"So it became a habit." Roxy concluded.

"Yes. My mom didn't like it, but Bastian is her baby brother and she could never say no to him." Chelsea sighed.

"Then what happened?" Alicia asked.

"Bastian disappeared a few weeks ago." Chelsea continued. "My mom got desperate and started looking for him. That's when they found her." She ran her hand through her hair. "They had captured Bastian and intended to use him to force her to do a job."

"Who are they?" Susan asked.

"I don't know."

"Why not use you?" Alice indicated. "Much more effective."

"Most people don't know that she has a daughter. She kept me hidden for a long time."

"Well, that was smart." Harry observed.

"Yes, lucky me." Chelsea rolled her eyes. "Any way, my mom decided she was going to let Bastian get out of that on his own, because she didn't want to do the job. She was getting ready to leave the country when they found her and took her." Chelsea pressed the heel of her hands against her eyes. "This was two weeks ago."

"Do you know what they wanted her to steal?" Roxy asked.

"Yes. It's a list of names, the names of all the undercover agents that Interpol has around the world."

"Shit." Harry whispered.

"Shit indeed. The list has over one hundred names." Chelsea spoke.

"What do they want it for?" Susan wondered.

"They are going to sell it. Some names there are worth up to one million dollars."

"Well… That's a problem." Susan sighed.

Everybody agreed with that.

XxX

"Wait, Bastian?" Merlin arched a brow. "Bastian what?"

"He uses his real name, so Bastian Anderson." Chelsea replied.

"Bastian Anderson is your uncle?" Merlin asked in shock.

"Yes." She replied carefully. "Why?"

Merlin grumbled something under his breath and started tapping furiously on his tablet. "Is this your uncle?" He asked turning the screen on her direction.

And there was a perfect picture of her uncle, cocky smirk and all. "Yes." She said in shock. "What the fuck?"

"He's a Kingsman." Merlin declared.

"What? No!" Chelsea said immediately.

"Oh yes, he is." Merlin didn't look very happy about it. "He isn't from here, he works for the French office."

"You have a French office?" Alicia sounded surprised.

"Yes, they have musketeer names." Susan offered. "Just like my cats."

"But why does Bastian work in France?" Chelsea looked peeved by this information.

"Something about the food… And the women and men." Merlin rolled his eyes.

"That sounds like him." Chelsea conceded.

They were all back at the mansion on the morning after the eventful night. Merlin had been brought up to speed on the information they had and was analyzing the new facts.

"Great. Athos is your uncle." Harry sighed. "That's all we needed."

"What's wrong with this guy?" Alicia asked curious.

"Besides the fact that he has a lust/hate relationship with Dagonet that is a pain in the arse?" Harry asked dryly.

"Dagonet?" Susan seemed beyond shocked.

"You're shocked he's gay?" Merlin arched a brow.

"I'm shocked he has sex at all." Susan replied honestly. "I always thought he saw himself as too good for anyone."

Eggsy snickered and Roxy elbowed him.

"Well, according to this he's missing." Merlin informed, his eyes on the screen. "The last time he had any contact with the agency was a bit over a month ago."

"I hate to ask this, but…" Alicia cleared her throat. "Any chance he turned, went Dark Side?"

"I'll call Louis." Harry decided.

"Louis? As in King Louis?" Roxy arched a brow.

"Need I remind you that he is Arthur?" Susan pointed out, indicating Harry.

"Oh, right." The other woman conceded.

"Okay, Harry talks to Louis and we all meet in tomorrow on the main meeting room." Merlin decided. "I'll call whoever is around and we'll see what we can do. This might have started as a rescue, but now this is way more serious."

All of them agreed and started shuffling out of the room. Eggsy and Chelsea reached the door at the same time and glared at each other.

"Ladies first." Eggsy made a gesture for Chelsea to go ahead. The girl rolled her eyes but walked out.

"You're staring at her arse." Roxy remarked dryly.

"It's an amazing arse." Eggsy shrugged.

"I'm sure that Harry will love to hear that." She arched a brow.

Eggsy froze up, like he had forgotten that Harry was her father. "Fuck."

"Glad to help out." Roxy patted him on the cheek before leaving as well.

"Merlin." Susan called when everybody else had left.

"Yes?" He asked distractedly, eyes on the nearest screen.

"Can we have dinner and talk later?" She asked.

This made Merlin stop everything he was doing and look at her a bit worried. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes. I just want to talk to you." She smiled softly at him. "So… Can we have dinner?"

"Of course we can." He cleared his throat. "Here or at your place?"

"Can you come over? Or do you have to work?"

Susan was way too good for an old fool like him. She understood he had to work and was way more patient than he deserved.

He couldn't even guess what he did to have someone like her in his life.

"I'll probably have to work." He admitted.

She just smiled again. "I'll bring Reep over and he can spend time with Athena." She kissed his cheek before leaving.

Really… He couldn't understand it, but he sure as fuck was grateful.

XxX

"Are you sure about this, Louis?" Harry insisted, because he needed to know.

" _Look, Arthur, Athos might not be the most polite or respectful around here, but he's reliable and a good man."_ Louis spoke seriously. _"He never gave us any reason to doubt him and I refuse to do it without proof."_

"He asked his sister to steal something from MI-6." Harry pointed out.

" _On my orders."_ Louis affirmed. _"Listen, I won't tell you details, because you know us. We don't share. But I trust Athos. If you have any lead on his whereabouts I want to be the first to know."_

"Sure." Harry hang up. "No way in hell, arsehole."

"I take you were talking to Louis." Merlin inquired, an eyebrow arched.

"He's an idiot." Harry grumbled. He turned to his friend and found him holding two glasses with whiskey. "Isn't it a bit too early for that?"

"You just found out you have a daughter. Better drink now." Merlin passed him a glass.

Harry took a sip. "I can't believe that Kathryn never told me." He declared sitting on an armchair and loosening his tie.

"Really? Because I'd have been surprised if she'd told you." Merlin sat on the other armchair. "She was always… Difficult."

"I know." Harry sighed and took another drink. "I don't know what to do with this girl." He admitted.

Merlin scratched his chin. He had some stubble, he would need to shave before Susan arrived. "Harry… Right now we need to focus on finding Kathryn. After that you two can sit down and talk it out. This is the priority. But… Chelsea is your daughter and she needs you, even if she doesn't think so."

"I don't know if I can be a father to her. I don't know how." Harry took a deep breath.

"You were like a father to Eggsy without even trying." Merlin pointed out.

"Well, it wasn't intentional." Harry spoke.

"Then don't try to be a father to Chelsea." Merlin suggested as obvious. "Because I'm not sure she wants one, but I'm sure she needs you."

Harry sighed and drank the rest of the alcohol in his glass.

XxX

"Oh sister dearest, there you are."

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "Go away, Bastian."

Bastian tutted at his sister, before sitting on the couch by her. "Is that any way to talk to your baby brother?"

"When my baby brother is an idiot that got me into a mess like this… Yes, it is."

"I've already said I was sorry, love." Bastian made his best puppy eyes.

She sighed. "Sorry won't cut it this time, Bastian." Kathryn looked at him. "You could have gotten me killed. Worse yet…"

"I know." He cut her. "I know. And I'm truly sorry, Kathryn. I am."

He sounded sorry, he might even really be sorry, but this time Kathryn didn't have any compassion for her twin brother. Sometimes he made it sound like he was years younger than her, when it was actually only a few hours. Bastian had always played the baby brother card on her, since they were kids.

She wasn't sure of how both of then went into such different lives, they had a pretty decent childhood. Their parents were average, nothing trauma-inducing. She didn't even remember why she started stealing. It'd probably been for the thrill. It sounded like her.

Bastian sometimes joked that she was the bad twin, to which Kathryn completed that he was the worse twin. They were never well behaved, she just never thought she would be a criminal.

Guess grandmother was right all that time.

"It's too late for you to be sorry, Bastian." She informed her brother. "I just hope that I can do this."

"You're the best, sis. Of course you can do it." Bastian spoke, not a care in the world. "I'll be there to help you."

"Lovely." She rolled her eyes. "All that I don't need."

"No need to be rude." He pouted.

"Go away, Bastian, I have to finish planning this."

Bastian sighed and dropped a kiss to her forehead. "She is okay."

"You don't know that for sure." Kathryn sighed as her brother left her alone.

* * *

 **NOTES: I hope you enjoyed this.**

 **Let me know your feelings!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes:** **Hey there! It's been a while...**

 **I'm so sorry.**

 **Thank you for sticking around and enjoying this work!**

 **This hasn't been beta-read, so let me know if there are too many mistakes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

"Merlin?" Susan looked around when she entered the room and he wasn't there.

Reep left her side as soon as he saw Athena and the two dogs proceeded to greet each other. Susan chuckled and looked around one more time. No sign of Merlin.

"Merlin?" She called confused. She was pretty sure this was the time they'd agreed upon. Maybe something had come up… But he always let her know if something happened. Merlin was really considerate, and he wouldn't make her come all the way here if he couldn't be with her.

Susan sighed and turned to the dogs. "Athena, where's Merlin?"

The lab just looked at Susan, waggled her tail full of excitement then went back to biting Reep's ear. Susan rolled her eyes. "Thank you for the help."

She went to check Merlin's desk and his glasses were there and so was the Starfighter she gave him. There was also the picture of the New Year at Percival's when they assumed their relationship. It was a very corny picture, with all the agents and their significant others, like a normal family. Susan loved it.

She never thought she would have a family again. Not after Narnia and what happened to her siblings. She had conformed herself to a life alone, with no one by her side, only being haunted by the memory of her lost family.

Susan had been so wrong. Her family did not haunt her, they loved and forgave her, they were the most precious thing she ever had. And she wasn't alone. Not anymore, not when she had all the Kingsman.

The sound of the door opening caught her attention and she smiled when she saw Merlin. "There you are." She looked him up and down. "You're so casual. That's new."

Merlin chuckled, and Susan took the moment to appreciate him. She wasn't joking, she had never seen Merlin wearing jeans, for one. And heavens, that man filled a pair of jeans quite nicely. He was also wearing a long-sleeved black henley, that was perfectly tight in all the right places.

If she wasn't in love –and lust –with this man before, she sure as hell would be now.

"Well, it's Sunday." He shrugged.

"I've seen you on many Sundays, Merlin dearest, but never on a pair of jeans." She teased, then came closer. "I'm not complaining. You look fit."

Merlin rolled his eyes and embraced her waist, pulling her against him. "Let's not exaggerate."

"I assure you I speak nothing but the truth." She smiled up at him. "Now, I brought some food that we can put on the microwave…"

"Actually…" Merlin cut her gently. "I cooked for you."

Susan looked beyond shocked now. "You what?"

"This isn't the first time." He defended himself.

"It is not." She agreed. "But there were so few times that I learned to treasure them. You're a great cook."

"And you're back to exaggerating."

"Can you let me compliment you?" Susan laughed. "Difficult man!"

Merlin tried to look angry with her for a second, but failed miserably, because he had a smile that was almost splitting his face. "Stay put, I'll bring everything." He kissed her forehead.

But when he tried to step back she held him by the belt loops. "Is that what you call a kiss?" She teased.

Merlin narrowed his eyes at her, then put his hand to her nape and brought her mouth to his.

Now _that_ was a kiss.

XxX

Alicia, Eggsy and Roxy stepped out of the pub. The cold wind hit them and Roxy snuggled deeper into her coat, it was already a bit late in the evening and they had a meeting the next day.

"Harry's gonna kill us all." Eggsy yawned.

"It'll be worth it." Alicia smirked. "Your face when I beat you at darts…"

"Oy, I let you win." He protested.

She snorted. "Keep telling yourself that, Unwin. I'm going. See you all tomorrow."

Alicia waved at them one last time before turning a corner. "Okay, spill it." Eggsy demanded, turning to Roxy.

"What?" She asked confused.

"What's going on between you and Alicia? Because you're weird."

"I'm weird?" Roxy was beyond shocked. "What do you mean?"

"She's treating you the same, but you jump every time she looks at you." Eggsy pointed out. "So… What happened?"

Roxy groaned and hid her face in her hands. "This is embarrassing."

"Why?" Eggsy asked confused.

Roxy looked at him for a second, doubt very clear on her face. Then she sighed. "We kissed." She admitted.

Eggsy's eyes rounded in surprise. "You kissed Alicia? When?"

"A few months ago." She hid her face again. "Oh lord, this is so…"

"Hot." Eggsy spoke at once. "Like fucking hot. I mean, this is…" He stopped once he saw the look Roxy was giving him.

Eggsy gave an embarrassed kind of chuckle. "I'm sorry, love, but I'm still just a bloke. No way I won't find this hot."

Roxy slapped him on the back of the head. "Not funny." She sighed. "I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean? I thought you were cool."

"We are. Kind of. I think." Roxy groaned. "We talked and we were cool, but now I…"

Eggsy arched a brow. "Oh, you want another taste of that caramel."

Roxy glared at her best friend. "Do you want me to hit you again?"

"You're not denying it." Eggsy indicated.

"Eggsy…" She sighed one more time. She seemed to be doing this a lot tonight. "Look, I suck at relationships. I always mess it up. I don't want to do that with Alicia, she's a good friend and a coworker."

"Hey." Eggsy touched Roxy's chin and made her look at him. "You don't mess up relationships. This isn't how it works, it takes two. Unless the other person is a complete arsehole and psychopath, then it only takes one, but you get what I'm saying."

Roxy chuckled. "Yes, I get. Thank you, Eggsy."

"I'm just saying, love." He grinned at her. "Maybe this is what we always heard about, how it's difficult to be with someone from the outside. Well, Alicia is in. She knows the whole truth. Maybe with her things could be very easy."

Roxy had not thought about that.

XxX

"Have you started training Caradoc yet?" Susan asked a lot later, when they had finished eating and Merlin was back to work.

"With all this mess with Harry's daughter we haven't had the chance yet." Merlin told her. "But as soon as this is over we will. He really liked your suggestion."

"I'm happy to help." She offered, her eyes taking his profile.

Merlin was doing some research for the meeting of the next morning, getting in touch with some people and gathering as much intel as possible. He was looking at the screen in front of him, while Susan was sitting on the table, right by his side.

When Merlin was still like that she liked to take the chance to just look at him. He was so handsome, so intense. She just took the time to appreciate the fact that she had someone so amazing in her life.

She'd been so sure she had lost the chance for a lot of things, family and love included. She was happy to be wrong. She was happy that she had him, even if she wasn't brave enough to tell him that she loved him.

Like he noticed that he was being watched, Merlin turned to her. "What?"

"I just like looking at you." She smiled at him.

Merlin chuckled. "God knows why."

"Stop that." Susan punched his shoulder lightly. "I happen to think you're very good looking."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Right." He turned fully to her. "You say you wanted to talk. What about?"

"Us." She spoke carefully. "And our…" She hesitated. "Relationship."

"Is there something wrong?" Merlin asked concerned.

"No, no. I promise it's not that." She assured him quickly. "It's something different. It's about what happened the other night."

Merlin didn't need to ask what she was talking about. "Susan…"

"Look, I don't want you to think that I'm upset over what happened, because I'm not." She told him honestly. "I really like being in your arms and I love it when you kiss me. I want us to move forward with what we have." She took a second. "In every way."

Merlin cleared his throat. "That means…"

"Sex." Susan offered, though she could feel her face getting hot.

Merlin cleared his throat one more time before taking his glasses off and standing. He put himself in front of her and touched her chin. "Susan, we can take this any way you want." He promised her. "I'm perfectly happy to be with you the way we are now. It doesn't mean I don't want you in other ways, but I'm happy to wait until you're ready."

"Yes, waiting sounds nice." Susan nodded. "But… It doesn't mean we can't…"

Merlin arched a brow. "That we can't…"

Susan took a deep breath. She was nervous, but she was getting it under control. It was time to bring the seductress out to play. She looked at Merlin from under her eyelashes. "We can take it slow. You can teach me."

Oh fuck. This should not sound as hot as it did. Merlin had to close his eyes and take a very deep breath. He just hoped that his blood was aware that it should run to his head as well, not just other body parts.

"We can go as slow as you want." He promised her. "It'll be just like being 15 again."

"Fifteen?" She repeated shocked. "Isn't that too soon?"

"I was a teenager during the 70's. Things were different." He grinned at her.

"Right." She rolled her eyes. "So…"

"So…" Merlin arched a brow.

"Would you stop being so difficult and just kiss me?" She demanded.

Merlin laughed and leaned into her direction and kissed her softly at first. Susan felt herself relaxing, just feeling his lips against her with no hurry.

Merlin nudged her knees apart and stepped closer to her. Susan touched his face with her hands, sinking deeper and deeper into his kiss.

This was sweet and gentle and everything she loved about Merlin. But right now… She was a bit curious about that other side. So she bit his lower lip. Very. Slowly.

Merlin freaking growled at that and she felt his chest vibrating with it, then he put his hands to her waist and pulled her to the edge of the table. All right, they weren't playing around anymore.

Her legs went around his hips on their own accord and her hands gripped at his shoulders, while her lips opened under his and her tongue found his.

Susan let her hands trail down Merlin's chest until she found the hem of his henley. She stopped kissing him for a second and looked down at the piece. "May I?" She asked.

"Whatever you want." He guaranteed her.

Susan took another deep breath and started pulling the henley up, her eyes riveted in every inch of skin unveiled, until the moment that Merlin helped her finish removing it.

She discarded the shirt carelessly, her eyes fixated on his chest. Merlin was so fit, especially for someone his age. He was all hard muscle, defined, not over the top, like his muscles weren't for show, they had a purpose.

"Wow." Susan sighed, entranced by her hand against his chest.

Merlin chuckled a bit embarrassed. "Thank you. I guess."

"Oh no, Merlin. Thank you." She teased him, then her fingers skimmed over the tattoo he had on his left shoulder.

It was the symbol of the British Royal Navy, beautiful and detailed and as big as her hand. "This is nice."

Merlin chuckled. "I was young and eager to serve." He admitted. "It was before the Kingsman."

"I like it." She confided, before dropping a kiss to the tattoo.

Merlin groaned and fisted his hand gently in her hair, pulling her for a kiss that took her breath away. Her hands just kept sliding against his skin, feeling all the heat of this body.

Then Merlin touched the first button on her shirt. He looked into her eyes. "Is this okay?"

She nodded and watched fascinated as he opened every single small and delicate button, until her shirt was open and he pushed it gently down her shoulders. "You look like a dream." He told her before kissing her lips gently.

This time, though, he didn't kiss them for a long time, because his lips traveled to her jaw, her neck, her shoulders. When his lips found her collarbone she was shaking all over.

Her legs squeezed him involuntarily, bringing his hips flush against hers and Susan moaned in a way she never thought herself capable. Things were getting very… Intense.

Her fingers found the button on Merlin's jeans, but before she could open it he held her hand. "Wait." He asked.

Susan was about to ask why, when she felt his other hand traveling up her leg, caressing the inside of her thigh. "Ladies first." He spoke softly against her lips a second before she felt his touch grazing the lace of her underwear.

Oh lord…

XxX

It was a good while later that Merlin carried Susan to the couch –really, he was too much sometimes, Susan could hardly believe he existed. They sat together, Susan on Merlin's lap, her head against his chest, just listening to the beating of his heart.

"Well… We should have talked earlier." She sighed.

Merlin chuckled and she felt the vibrations on his chest, making her smile even more.

"You okay?" He asked.

"More than okay." She inclined her head, so she could look at him. "We should definitely do this more often."

Merlin started laughing, his arms hugging her more tightly as he tried to control himself. Susan just watched him laughing, adoring every second of it. Merlin sometimes was so serious. She knew that he still wondered most of the times why she chose to be with him and she didn't want this.

One of these days she wanted to be brave enough to tell him how she really felt about him and she wanted him happy, she wanted him to believe her when she said it.

Because, whenever she was silly enough to think about a future, he was the future she imagined.

"We can still go slowly." He promised kissing the top of her head.

"Yes, of course. I'm not saying I'll jump you and…" She cleared her throat. "Anyway. You should stop wearing shirts when we're alone."

Merlin laughed again. "Who are you and what have you done to Susan?" He teased.

Susan hit him in the shoulder, but without any real intent. Then she turned on his lap, so she was straddling him, looking directly into his eyes. "Thank you for being this amazing to me. Half of the time I'm not sure what I did to deserve a second chance like this in my life."

"Don't say things like that." He asked, hands gently cupping her face. "You changed our lives when you came here. We're so lucky to have you, Susan. I'm so lucky to have you."

"Insufferable man." She spoke, voice charged with affection. Then she kissed his lips gently and got up, looking around for her shirt. "I'll get us coffee."

"I'd appreciate that." He sighed and got up too, picking his own shirt from the floor. "I need to get back to work."

Susan smiled at him before leaving to go to the kitchen, Athena and Reep following her.

Merlin smiled to himself and went to the computer

He wondered -not for the first time -when did he get to be this happy?

* * *

 **Notes: So... This chapter was pure fluff. Sorry not sorry... hahaha**

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Also, now you can find me on Tumblr, where I've been playing with gifsets for this series.**

 **xoxo**


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes:** **Hello everybody!**

 **This chapter isn't very long, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

"We're running out of time! We have to do something soon!"

"It's not that easy. There are other things to…"

"We have absolutely no idea what their plans are and if we…"

"Kathryn is a very competent thief. If she's the one doing it she'll…"

"Can I leave?" Alicia whispered to Susan, who was by her side. "I don't think I'm making any difference in this meeting."

"Nobody is." Susan indicated, watching the argument in front of her. "We just have to wait until they get tired of arguing. It may take a while." She turned to look at the other girl better. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Alicia replied carefully.

"No." Susan chuckled. "I want to know about this job and your family. Are you getting used to things?"

"Oh yes." Alicia nodded. "I thought I'd have a harder time adapting, but I'm good."

"I'm happy to hear that." Susan said honestly. "So… What's the deal with Roxy?"

"What deal?" Alicia arched a brow.

"You have an amazing poker face, Alicia." Susan praised. "Roxy doesn't. So I ask again… What happened?"

"We kissed." Alicia admitted.

"Just that?"

"For now." Alicia grinned.

Susan chuckled. "Good. Be nice to her."

"I will." Alicia promised.

"Okay, now that this is settled…" Susan got up. "Quiet." She spoke firmly, but not loudly.

And everybody shut the hell up.

"Thank you." She said politely. "Chelsea, how much time do you think your mother needs to prepare something like this?"

"A couple of weeks, three maximum." Chelsea informed. "She's probably ready to do it."

"Where is it going to happen?" Susan wanted to know.

"Our best guess is Interpol's headquarters located in Belgium." Merlin informed, pointing at the screen on the wall. The picture of a building was being shown there. "It's where the files are supposedly kept, so it's the logical place."

"Security?" Harry asked.

"Off the charts." Bors answered. "This place is one of the most secure buildings in Europe. Not even the cleaning crew can go in without a whole lot of security checks. Hell, you can't work there if you have a weird cousin that is a PETA fanatic."

"So what's your mother way in?" Roxy asked confused. "If she can't get in as a worker…"

"That's not how my mom works." Chelsea explained. "She doesn't like easy or simple, she likes hardcore and near impossible. She's not going in as a worker."

Harry, who knew of Kathryn's style better than almost anyone, groaned. "Fuck, she's going to break in."

"Why?" Alicia asked confused. "Isn't it going to be harder?"

"That's the point." Harry groaned again.

"Besides that…" Chelsea started slowly. "She normally works alone, but whoever wants her to steal those…"

"Will probably give her a whole team and a lot of resources." Caradoc finished. "Well, this is lovely."

"Are you sure she's going to do something so reckless?" Susan asked. "This time she's probably worried about you, Chelsea, she might be more careful with herself."

"If she doesn't stick to her normal style they might get suspicious." Chelsea indicated.

"She's got a point." Percival sighed.

"And there's one other detail." Merlin informed then.

"Oh for fuck's sake." Eggsy groaned. "Now what?"

"In the last seven months there were two unsuccessful break-ins at the place." Merlin informed then. "Probably these people trying to handle it themselves. After they failed they decided to get someone to do it. The point is…"

"They probably will have more security." Susan guessed.

"This just keeps getting better." Harry sighed. "What should we do? This list can't be sold."

"Arthur…" Alicia called. "You and Chelsea know Kathryn's style very well, correct?"

"Yes." Both answered carefully.

"So if you think carefully, you could predict her strategy, right?" Alicia pressed. "Not the whole plan, but at least parts of it."

They traded looks. "I guess so." Chelsea replied.

"What are you thinking of, Gawain?" Merlin asked.

"Well… How about we become party poopers?"

XxX

Harry watched the ending of the meeting with a sense of accomplishment. If felt like they were finally getting somewhere with this.

He needed to rescue Kathryn. He needed to talk to her.

Besides… Chelsea needed her mother back.

After that… Then they could think about all this mess.

And he could kill Kathryn for hiding something like this from him.

The nerve…

XxX

"Here."

Chelsea looked at the bottle offered to her to the young woman offering it. "Alicia, right?"

"Yup." Alicia waited until Chelsea picked the bottle, then sat by her side.

Chelsea wasn't a big fan of these colored energetic drinks, but she was a bit thirsty and the other woman had brought it to her, so…

She opened the bottle and took a sip. Alicia had sat beside her and was drinking from her own bottle. Chelsea had sat there because she wanted to be alone for a bit. Besides, the view of the countryside was pretty sweet, and –since she couldn't leave the property- she could at least enjoy this.

Alicia was silent, her presence not intrusive. She wasn't saying or asking anything, and suddenly Chelsea felt incredibly thankful for the silent support. She also missed her friends like crazy.

"I almost studied at St. Trinian." Alicia spoke suddenly.

"Is that so?" Chelsea grinned.

"But a neighbor convinced my mother that the school was full of Satan's worshipers, so she changed her mind."

"I wouldn't say full." Chelsea offered. "Satanism isn't as popular as it used to be."

Alicia chuckled. "Good to know."

"Thank you." Chelsea said suddenly.

"For?"

"Not asking how I am."

Alicia shrugged. "How you are is your business, not mine. Besides, if you want to talk, you will."

"How can you be so sure?" Chelsea challenged.

"You have that look." Alicia informed, then she got up. "You can handle your shit."

"Of course I can." Chelsea rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't have survived St. Trinian if I couldn't."

"Very inspiring." Alicia rolled her eyes. "If you need to talk, Barbie Malibu, you know where to find me."

"Gee, thanks, Alison." She called back.

"That was a weak one." Alicia called over her shoulder.

"Bitch." Chelsea murmured, but she was smiling. Alicia was cool.

Her eyes were attracted to the sound of voices, and she saw Eggsy, Roxy and Susan talking a bit ahead, all of their dogs running around them.

Alicia could be cool, but someone there… Was fucking hot.

XxX

"So… One a scale from zero to ten… How angry to you think Harry would be if I shagged his daughter?"

Roxy didn't even bother to answer.

"That's a 10 then?" He risked.

This time Roxy glared at him.

"I hope I heard you wrong, Eggsy." Susan called from where she was walking a bit ahead of them.

"It was a purely hypothetical scenario." Eggsy informed them. "Just asking."

"Well, just don't." Susan called back. "Don't ask, don't imagine and don't do it."

"Oh, Sue." Eggsy whined. "I ain't doing a thing!"

"Eggsy, I love you dearly, but you're trouble for the ladies." She told him honestly. "Chelsea isn't in a place where she can make good decisions. Her mother is missing and there's this mess with Harry. So don't add to the problems." She said sternly. "Besides, I'm pretty sure Harry would be furious."

Eggsy sighed. "You're no fun. Both of you."

Susan and Roxy just rolled their eyes.

Boys.

XxX

"I hope you're planning on stopping for the day in exact…" Susan made a show of checking her watch. "Ten minutes."

Merlin gave her a weak smile. "Of course."

"Liar." She came closer to him and dropped a kiss to his forehead. "It's almost midnight, Merlin. I'm leaving to go home, and you should be preparing to sleep."

"I just don't like this whole situation." He admitted. "I don't feel like we have enough information and Harry has never been very rational when it comes to Kathryn."

"Is it as romantic as it sounds?" Susan asked with a grin.

"You'd think so." Merlin chuckled. "They had a cat-and-mouse thing going on. Harry came close to getting her many times and she always managed to get away."

"Most likely he let her get away." Susan offered.

Merlin nodded. "Not that he'd admit it. She wasn't really our problem, we didn't really care if he caught her or not."

"Well, something has to have happened at some point." Susan arched a brow. "Since there's a girl out there."

Merlin chuckled again. "Yes, but I'm not surprised he never told us about it. Maybe he thought we'd think less of him because of it."

"It'd be silly to think less of him for it. All this chasing around creates a lot of sexual tension and he was young back then."

"Harry always took too much responsibility for himself, felt like he had to be perfect all the time." Merlin shrugged.

"Wow, I've never met anyone like this before." Susan drawled, an eyebrow graciously arched.

"You cheeky woman." He growled playfully.

Susan was laughing when he put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer. She stood between his legs and put her hands on his shoulder. He was still sitting, so Susan had the rare pleasure of being taller than him.

"Are you going to sleep any time soon?" She asked gently, taking his glasses off.

"I will. Eventually." He replied honestly.

Susan slid her hand to his nape and pressed gently. "Eventually?"

He closed his eyes with a groan and let his head fall against her abdomen. "That's playing dirty." He spoke and his voice came close to a purr.

"Whatever it takes, Merlin dear." She murmured, still massaging his nape.

His hands fell from her waist to her legs, more specifically the hollow behind her knees. He caressed it gently and she felt a shiver ran down her body. "Who's playing dirty now?" She teased a bit breathlessly.

"Whatever it takes, Susan." He murmured against her skin.

Susan chuckled and dropped a kiss to his head. "In that case…" She inclined so she could say the next part directly to his ear. "Go to sleep in ten minutes and tomorrow I'll give you a proper massage. You know, a good… Rub."

Merlin straightened so fast in the chair that it almost toppled over. "Susan!"

She was laughing. "So be a good boy, Merlin." She kissed his lips. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"You're going to be the death of me." He groaned as she was leaving.

"But what a way to go." She threw over her shoulder.

* * *

 **Notes: Let me know your feelings!**


End file.
